Rouge's Secrets
by kitty-mm
Summary: rogue writes her deepest darkest secrets. it also includes regular life ot just diary entries. ROMY, JONDA, KIOTR,and bobby and my own creation
1. September 1

Rouge's Secrets  
  
I don't own rogue or her secrets but I do own bubble wrap!!! Just read and review  
  
September 2  
  
I HATE school!!!!!!! I have all of the worst teachers except french. Remy LeBeau kept staring at me ALL during french and art. He came up to me and said "do you still remember how we met?" I just told him to shove off.  
  
flashback  
  
I saw gambit behind a bunch of cubes. We stared at each other for and eternity and then he handed me the queen of hearts. IT ALMOST BLEW ME UP!!!!   
  
end flashback  
  
How could I like somebody when they tried to BLOW ME UP!!!!!!!! HE put a note in my locker saying meet me at the oak tree by the caff. I did go and he was the most ignorant person I could ever talk to. He showed up with a TON of girls thinking I don't care. That is soooooooo like him. I stood there for 10 minutes before he even realizide I was there. I have feelings as a human or er.... mutant!!!!! How could he think I wouldn't care. I just walked away and you wouldn't believed what he did!! He followed me he was all like "what's wrong" I told him I shouldn't have even followed the note cause you tried to BLOW ME UP!!!!!!". Than he said sorry. SORRY doesn't cut it so I just walked home crying and when I got home kitty had a what's up look on and I said "Remy"  
  



	2. love rules

Ok last entry was short. Some are short and some are long.  
  
September 2 I hate english!!!! I wish I could destroy english!!!!! My teacher gave me a D because I had french in my englash paper! I did a book report on a french romance novel. I put tons of hours into it for a D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Something great... no excellent.... No fabulous happened! I can control my powers now! Remy cam up to my locker at lunch and kissed me!!!!!!!! NOTHING happened to him!!!!!!!! I am so happy I can touch now!!!!!! Remy just came up to me and said I love you at lunch and kissed me.  
  
He asked me out and I said yes, I don't know why I guess I was just so happy. Well I do love him. He's always been so nice to me. He and his friend piotr are going to join the x-men!!! Kity is really happy cause she likes piotr ( why is his named spelled like that).   
  
She met peter after she broke up with lance (ass). They broke up after she called him a hood. kitty is bugging me about how I can controll my powers. She also saw remy kiss me.   
  
Remy walked me home and on the way we sat on the grass at the park and did our french and art homework together. I love him so much. He understands me and we are now going out. WE have a date on Friday and we are going to do something really romantic he said. He wont tell me what we are doing he just says I wan' it to be a surprise for his chere. Oh my god he's instant messaging me right now. Writing down everything.  
  
Cajunspice: I'll pick u up at the mansion at 6 fo' our date chere Untouchablegoth: k do u have mr. Harisson for english? Cajunspice: yup, he gave me a D on that english report because I had some french in it! I read a french novel for it!!!!!! Untouchablegoth: me 2! I read a french romance novel Fruiline de bancui Cajunspice: I read france de feat mein Untouchablegoth: really is it good? Cajunspice: yup. It's about a french war heroine trying to fight for france Untouchablegoth: cool, danm I have to go kitty is coming in Cajunspice: by c u tomorrow  
  
He is so sweet and loves french. Which rocks. I have to change my instant message name mabye southerngoth. Well I need to do math (merde). 


	3. New recriut

Thank u reviewer Moonlight152- Love it! its very cute! please continue! its cute the way rogue is saying all of this! please continue  
  
..................................................................................................  
  
September 3rd  
  
OMG!!!! Remy and I ate lunch together and he made me lunch! He made gumbo with red beans and rice (mmmmmmm). We ate on the grass in front of the school. Everyone was making fun of us (all of the girls tried to flirt with remy but he ignored them).  
  
We did are french and art homework together. For french we had to write a poem and his was about me! Here is the poem.  
  
Love Love is what you want Love is what I have Love is what I need Love is what she has  
  
It was in french though. When he walked me home he actually had a talk with the proffesser and Remy and peter are going to live here!!!!!!  
  
When he left we had to meet the new recruit. Her name is Kathleen Marson and she controls the elements. She is really cool. She likes rock and dark colors. She has green eyes and beautiful long brown hair.   
  
"You look like a prep buy you like rock and darkness," I said.  
  
"So, My appearance doesn't matter," said Kat (nickname)  
  
All of the boys were staring at her beauty. So when she went to unpack ( she has her own room) I went to my room and went on the internet and remy was on IM.  
  
Cajunspice: r u there chere??? Southerngoth: yup there was a new recruit Cajunspice: I'm packing and moving in with piotr on Saturday Southerngoth: cool. Do u think u and peter will share a room??? Cajunspice: Piotr wants to IM his friend so I have to get off Southerngoth: luv u, bye  
  
I am so glad it's Wednesday. 2 days till my date with remy. He says to dress warm. I hope we aren't ice skating. 


	4. Hangin out

September 4  
  
I HATE MY LIFE!!! I just got out of detention because I was talking during class. TALKING!   
  
The knew girl Kat is awsome! She gave me a ride to school in her car. I was the only person because she didn't want any body else to come and she had AC/DC on super loud. I offered her to come and eat lunch with me and remy.  
  
We have all of the same classes together and is really good at french. Apperently she is a great cook baker. She made the best muffins. Way better than Kitty's who's bounce.  
  
She actually went to detention too because of talking. She had to do an extra credit essay for french to catch up. She already finished it.  
  
After she took remy home and we went hamo she went into her room and started to IM me. Note to self: must see Kat's laptop. Here is our conversation;  
  
Southerngoth: So what did u right yur french paper on???  
  
Element: LA. It's really long.  
  
Southerngoth: luv the screen name, it fits.  
  
Element: lol so r u and remy a couple  
  
Southerngoth: kinda, he's moving here on Saturday with 1 other of his teammates.  
  
Element: Is it true u have a date with him Friday???  
  
Southerngoth: yup, why can't we just talk to each other, there's remy gotta go.  
  
Here is my conversation with remy;  
  
Cajunspice: chere u there  
  
Southerngoth: yup just finished talking to element  
  
Cajunspice: who's element???  
  
Southerngoth: Kat.  
  
Cajunspice: merde, gotta go piotr need's to talk to some1.  
  
1 day till date with remy  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well that's it. Plz r/r I need attention ::sniff:: 


	5. The date and the fight

September 5,  
  
It is so late. It's 11:55 and I got back from my date 20 minutes ago.   
  
Remy took me to the park and we had diner on the grass by candle light. After we ate remy and I listened to music and danced on the grass. We talked about how he was moving with the xmen.   
  
When I got home logan just glared at remy. So we said r good nights and he left.   
  
Apperently I still have a lot to lear about Kat. She met an old friend from LA today. Kevin Danley, she knew him in 5th grade. They had this huge fight. I really have to right it down here.  
  
"Hi kat I see you moved here," Kevin said while kat glared at him.  
  
"You don't know me any more,"She said while Kevin moved closer to her and I stood up.  
  
"Watch yo' distance with her," I said giving him a death glare.  
  
"I can handle him,"kat said," You never understood so don't mess with me."  
  
"Why?" Kevin asked getting way to close to Kat.  
  
"1) don't mess with a mutant and 2) don't mess with a teenager mother nature ," Kat said smacking Kevin.  
  
Must go to bed. 


	6. explain

Sorry I haven't updated in so long I was out of town.

==================

September 6,

Well I had the greatest time today. I helped remy unpack his stuff and settle in.

Later I found Kat and Bobby in her room making out. When she noticed me she threw me out of her room and locked her door. She appearently likes bobby and he likes her.

I didn't tell the whole thing with Kat and that guy yesterday.

"Hi kat I see you moved here," Kevin said while kat glared at him.

"You don't know me any more,"She said while Kevin moved closer

to her and I stood up.

"Watch yo' distance with her," I said giving him a death glare.

"I can handle him,"kat said," You never understood so don't mess

with me."

"Why?" Kevin asked getting way to close to Kat.

"1) don't mess with a mutant and 2) don't mess with a teenager

mother nature ," Kat said smacking Kevin.

Duncan ran up to the Kevin guy and took him to the jock table. Duncan came back and tried to hit Kat and she said," That's not nice to try and hit a girl, although at least you have bad aim."

Duncan just said," But you're a muttie" and kat just hit him and left to go get lunch.

When lunch was over kat got detention after school and extra DR sessions(1).

Remy and I went to go eat lunch tody and had a great time. We went to the park we went to last night and just talked. Here comes remy have to hide journal.


	7. sunday boredom

Nobody loves me. No reviews, no update.

Chapter 7. Sunday boredom

"I do not get up at 7am on a SUNDAY" kat yelled at rogue.

"Kat, come look," rogue said trying not to laugh.

"can I please take a picture for black mail." Kat begged rouge when they went into Remy's room and saw him holding a little bunny.

"ok, cause he will do this to us some day," rogue said and Kat took a picture.

At breakfast-

"mornin ma chere" remy said to rogue giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Remy how-" kat stopped, seeig rogue's expression.

"yes," remy said. "how did you sleep" she said.

"ok." Remy said looking at kat suspiciosly.

"Kat, let's go to wanda's," rogue said.

"Ok" kat replied and the girls left the table.

Brotherhood

"OPEN TH DANM DOOR!" shouted kat.

"what do u want u want x-ge--"said pietro, not finishing cause kat kicked him in the balls.

"wanda here?' rogue asked.

"I lovee to torture," wanda said looking at her brother keeling over.

"Who hurt my brother for me" wabda askeed laughing. Kat waved her hand.

"see you later bro."said wanda leering at pietro.

"What do you want to do now" wanda asked and kat replied."mybe we could just hang out at the mall."

222

so.............i haven't updated for like 3 months. I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews. I feel rejected. How did you all like pietro torture??? Well...........that's all ffor now y'all.


End file.
